Really off ConversationsFruits Basket
by Melodysmilesalot
Summary: Just something I made in my spare time, has Akito! The ugly! and Kyo! The Dumb! and even Tohru! The Car! Please read this, its kinda funny and its really off...but all in all, its funny, or ment to be....


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket; this really has nothing to do with Fruits Basket. I also don't own the Asshole song, but I don't know who made it, so Sorry I don't know who you are, just saw it somewhere and was like, oh yea, this will be funny!

I hope you all don't kill me, cause I found out this thing, about Akito, and I don't want to ruin it for a the fans, (though I don't think its true) Okay this is just something I thought up while talking to my friends, and I was like "Wow this would be fun!" its not really made to like, be important, but its here so I can be like "Wow, this was sad." So here it is everyone is OOC

Also this is for all my fans of "Why?" and "Opposites can Always Attract" because I am almost done the next chapter for one of them, and this is just something I thought up. Hope you all like it, if you don't, I don't really care, cause I made this for all my friends, for their viewing pleasure. Cause I love them, they rock. Okay so anywayz.

Conversations with The Fruits Basket Characters, and just some things that we all want to point out.

Me: Hey A-ki-to

Akito: Who are you?

Me: ((A large bird muffles my voice))

Akito: Why to you talk like that

Me: ... ((stare))

Akito: o.o; why are you lookin at me like that

Me: You are soooo cool

Akito: Thank...you? GET AWAY!

Me: Are you really a girl? ((look in robe))

Akito: What The Fuck!

Me: You know, you shouldn't hurt Hatori like that...

Akito: What do you mean?

Me: I follow you... O.O I am your stalker...

Akito: What?

Me: Yes...Yes Indeed

Akito: Get...away...from...me

Me: You're an asshole! You're an asshole! A-s-s-h-o-l-e everybody! A-S-S-H-O-L-E you an asshole and proud of it!

Akito: Oh you are dead! ((attacks))

Me: OWWW You're HURTING ME DAMNITT!

Akito: ((To busy attacking me to talk))

Kyo: ((walks in, and i dont know whyhe is there))What The Fuck! O.O WHO THE HELL IS THE YANKEE?

Me: Hello Kyon-Kyon!

Kyo: DONT CALL ME THAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!

Akito: Wanna help? ((stopped for a minute his hands are all bloody))

Kyo: ...not really... ((Afraid Akito will attack him))

Me: KYO! GET SHIGURE, OR HATORI! THEY CAN WOOPE THIS SHE-MALES ASS!

Akito: I WILL KILL YOU!

Me: eeppp

This is called. Tohru and I. By me…

Tohru: Hello there! .

Me: Hello! .

Tohru: I'm Tohru Honda!

Me: I'm (car goes by), and your last name is the name of a car!

Tohru: .; Harahan umm, nice to meet you!

Me: Nice to meet you car!

Tohru: Wanna be friends?

Me: ALRIGHTY!

C'mon people, we all know a Honda is a type of car (i dont own that either! Damn!)

Now Kyo and I ( I know it's like this is gay…)

Kyo: ((is training and completly fogot he met me...))

Me: Oh My God its Jason!

Kyo: WERE! ((thinking about wild bears cause he still cant member Jason is a character in a horror film))

Me: HAHAHAH you believed me, ass

Kyo: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Me: A ((very slowly)) ass...

Kyo: SAY THAT AGAIN WOMAN!

Me: Okay! Ass! .

Kyo: THAT'S IT, LETS TAKE THIS OUTSIDE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

Me: ((repeating Yuki)) We are outside...

Kyo: SHUT UP!

Me: NO!

Kyo: YES!

Me: NO!

Kyo: I HATE YOU!

Me: okay! Byes Kyon!

Me and Yuki

Me: ((at their school)) Hello Prince Yuki

Yuki: Hello...

Me: Yuki?

Yuki: Yes?

Me: Are you sure you're not a girl? You look like one...

Yuki: I am not a girl... ((annoyed))

Me: Are you sure? You have a girly ass face man, I bet you get hit on by guys all the time...

Yuki: I do not...

Me: Why did you trail off, huh huh? You do get hit on don't you? Don't you! OH My GOD! I bet they follow you don't they!

Yuki: Please don't talk to me...

Me: Why not?

Yuki: ... do I really have to explain?

Me: Yes, Yes you do..

Yuki: ...

Me: "..." is not a word...

Yuki: sweatdrop

The end, Please comment if you want to, I don't care if you didn't like it, i just think that, this was funny, and fun, so please, don't like, attack me for making an ass out of someone you love, blame the sugar...


End file.
